The present invention relates to a floor cleaning tool with a surrounding capture sheet. In particular, the present invention relates to a floor cleaning tool that includes a removable capture sheet applied over the tool head.
Long handled brooms are effective at gathering dirt, dust, or debris from floors. However, a separate dust pan is necessary to pick up the debris from the floor. It can be inconvenient to have a separate dust pan to collect the debris. Also, even with sweeping the debris into the dust pan, often a small amount of the debris remains on the floor. The broom itself also can become very dirty and entangled with hair and dust.
Flat mops with removable sheets are another method of cleaning a floor. Typically, these flat mops are more suitable for dusting and are not well suited for gathering up and collecting large amounts of dirt or debris. Flat mops continually pushed across the floor. Therefore, large particles trapped between the floor and the flat mop cleaning surface can be pushed along the floor and scratch the floor.